


Tinuviel

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eberron - Freeform, Gen, Khorvaire, Original Character(s), Role-Playing Game, Roleplaying Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinuviel, tierra de vastos prados y ricas cosechas, está teniendo problemas para suministrar alimento al resto de poblaciones que dependen de ella. Undere ha decidido enviar una pequeña compañía para investigar la situación. Así, un guerrero enano, un licántropo pícaro, un Elfo del Sol Aerenal y un clérigo humano de la Orden de la Llama se dirigen hacia Tinuviel, sin más información sobre los problemas del lugar que unos pocos brotes secos de trigo y un puñado de tierra resquebrajada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinuviel

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es una partida de rol de D&D convertida en relato. Ha sido para muchos la primera vez que hemos jugado a este sistema, para algunos incluso la primera vez que juegan a rol de papel y lápiz, así que hemos hecho bastantes trastadas y jugado con la paciencia de nuestro Master.   
> Es normal por tanto que algunas de las cosas que aparezcan en el relato parezcan absurdas (más de lo normal). Echadle la culpa a los dados, que siempre funciona.

  La pequeña compañía avanzaba por el camino hacia Tinuviel a buen ritmo. El trote ligero de los caballos permitía a los cuatro poder mantener una conversación ligera, que en esos momentos monopolizaba el enano narrando la última de una cadena de historias de terribles batallas que vivió en las lejanas tierras orientales de Khorvaire. Tordek Kundarak, el enano en cuestión, gesticulaba de forma exagerada mientras milagrosamente mantenía las riendas de su jamelgo bien sujetas, y las dos trenzas en las que había recogido su espesa barba se sacudían continuamente de un lado a otro. Sus historias sólo parecían llamar la atención de Arafnaen Stilts, un licántropo mestizo de aspecto curtido y dagas tan afiladas como su lengua, cuando giraban alrededor de sangrientas peleas por tesoros subterráneos de estirpes ya olvidadas. Un brillo especial cada vez que se mencionaban monedas o botines aparecía en sus oscuros ojos. Enano y mestizo cabalgaban delante, ahora intercambiando chanzas a pleno pulmón, ahora acercándose el uno al otro para compartir un detalle cruento entre susurros.

  Tras ellos, Elessar Isilindil y Desmond Cleansoul cerraban la compañía. Elessar, un Elfo del Sol de Aerenal, repasaba su libro de conjuros, a veces incluso murmurando en voz baja, asegurándose de memorizar las palabras mágicas con la entonación y la cadencia adecuada. Desmond no prestaba demasiada atención a la conversación de los dos de enfrente tampoco, una jocosa conversación que giraba alrededor de cruentos combates y miembros cercenados por doquier no era buen tema para el clérigo de la Orden de la Llama de Plata. Estaba más preocupado por lo anormal del paisaje.

  Elessar cerró su libro y lo depositó grácilmente en una de las alforjas de su corcel blanco. Viendo el ceño fruncido de su compañero, intentó averiguar qué le sucedía.

—Hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos, maese Desmond, pero no me había parecido que fuera de los que ve la vida teñida por un prisma gris —la melódica voz del Elessar tenía esa propiedad casi mágica de la voz élfica de alegrar el alma de sus contertulios.

—Estamos a poco menos de media hora de Tinuviel, y ya deberíamos estar viendo los vastos prados de trigo y centeno por los que es famoso este pequeño pueblo, maese Elessar. Pero lo único que veo son campos descuidados, tierras abandonadas. ¿Cómo han permitido que esto ocurra? —Desmond sacudió la cabeza. Entonces pareció recordar algo y se volvió hacia el elfo con una humilde sonrisa—. Y, por favor, tutéeme. No soy más que un simple clérigo.

—Le tutearé si usted hace lo mismo —fue la respuesta del elfo. El humano asintió, aceptando el trato—. Para eso nos envía Undere, para descubrir por qué su mayor fuente de grano lleva meses sin enviar nada.

—Ciertamente —Desmond, sin embargo, volvía a mirar las dejadas tierras con un pesar más personal que la mera tristeza de un hombre de bien.

—Hay algo más que te preocupa.

—Es... Es sólo que mi familia siempre se ha dedicado a la tierra. Yo mismo, antes de recibir la llamada, trabajé toda mi infancia junto con mi padre y mi hermana mayor arando y cosechando. Ver echado a perder tanto, y más sabiendo que gran parte del alimento de esta región proviene de aquí...

  Desmond suspiró, visiblemente apesadumbrado.

—Razón de más para llegar cuanto antes a la raíz de este asunto, ¿no crees?

—Desde luego que sí.

—¡Eh, vosotros! —Arafnaen, girado para poder hablar con ellos, les miraba con una sornisa burlona—. ¡Menos contemplar el paisaje y más cabalgar! A menos que queráis hacerme la cena vosotros...

  Desmond encajó la mandíbula al escuchar la provocación del mestizo, pero no dijo nada. Sus labios estaban bien sellados, dibujando una perfecta línea horizontal.

—Parece que no te cae especialmente en gracia nuestro compañero. ¿Os conocéis, quizá? —preguntó Elessar, curioso.

—No exactamente —Desmond suavizó su expresión al volverse hacia el elfo—. Digamos que en mi camino se han cruzado bastantes mestizos, y éste no parece ser diferente de todos ellos —volviendo la mirada al frente, sujetó con más fuerza las riendas y espoleó a su caballo—. ¡Arre!

  Jaleando a su caballo, el humano aceleró el paso de su montura, levantando un repiqueteo metálico con su armadura. Elessar sonrió, haciendo lo propio hasta unirse al resto del grupo.

—Esta va a ser una aventura interesante...

  
  
  


  Tinuviel no era un pueblo grande, pero estaba bien cuidado. Calles anchas y empedradas, casas grandes y farolas por doquier denotaban la buena posición del pueblo gracias a los ingresos de laborar las tierras que lo rodeaban. Y, pese a lo cuidado que parecía estar todo, no había ni un alma en las calles. El campanario de la Iglesia, en la plaza central de Tinuviel hacia donde se dirigían los cuatro aventureros, tocaba las doce del mediodía, y con el Sol en el cenit de su recorrido corría un viento árido que secaba gargantas y hacía arder la piel.

  El tamaño de la plaza no sorprendió al grupo de viajeros: era pequeña, con un dibujo en el empedrado del centro del escudo de la ciudad, y sólo tres grandes edificios la delimitaban. A su izquierda estaba la posada, “el Caballo Galopante”, donde se alojarían mientras durara su estancia en Tinuviel. A su derecha estaba la Iglesia de la Llama de Plata, con las puertas abiertas para atender en cualquier momento a quien necesitara ayuda. Enfrente, al otro lado de donde se encontraban, se alzaba la alcaldía, que hacía las veces de hogar para el alcalde.

  Arafnaen soltó un silbido al verla. Dos guardias vigilaban la puerta de entrada al edificio, que estaba cerrada.

—Vaya una choza para el alcalde de un pueblucho, ¿no?

—Bah. He visto grutas más impresionantes en Kharnath. Esto no es más que cuatro paredes y un techo mal puesto —regonzó el enano—. Una distribución no muy original, debo añadir

—¿Todas las plazas de los pueblos de Aundair son iguales? —la juventud de Elessar era patente. Podía tener más de un centenar de años, pero para un elfo eso lo dejaba poco después de la adolescencia.

—Sí, Orejas —espetó el enano. El elfo no pareció captar la sorna en el mote—, en una plaza está lo más importante, los tres poderes que controlan a la gente: el político, el eclesiástico, y el alcohol.

—¡Voto por probar el tercero! —dijo Arafnaen desmontando con facilidad.

—¡Cada vez me caes mejor, muchacho! Parece que esta noche no beberé solo —Tordek tuvo más problemas que el mestizo para bajar de su caballo, pero terminó por lograrlo manteniendo su dignidad enana intacta.

  Una vez todos desmontaron de sus caballos, los llevaron a las cuadras de la posada y entraron en ella.

  “El Caballo Galopante” era una posada como qualquier otra: mesas de madera redondas dispersas por una gran sala, globos de luz que iluminaban prácticamente toda la estancia, y una larga barra en el fondo tras la cuál la posadera esperaba a que sus clientes necesitaran sus servicios. Cuando la joven los vio entrar, les indicó que se sentaran mientras ella terminaba de llenar unas cuantas jarras de cerveza y colocarlas en una bandeja.

  El grupo eligió una mesa un poco apartada de la entrada, para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Los cuatro guardias de la ciudad que habían recibido las jarras de la posadera volvieron a su conversación, una vez vieron quién había entrado en la posada.

  La posadera se acercó a la mesa de los cuatro viajeros. Varios remiendos eran visibles tanto en el delantal como en la larga falda y la blusa que llevaba debajo, pero ninguno parecía dedicado a reducir el generoso escote que lucía. Parecía que su ropa no era la única que había vivido tiempos mejores: pese a tener veintitrés años de edad, una melena dejada y una cara sacudida por el cansancio y la falta de buen descanso la hacían parecer mayor. 

—Bienvenidos al Caballo Galopante, hogar del mejor cordero asado de todo el norte de Aundair —la desgana era patente en su voz, no parecía tener un buen día. O un buen mes—. ¿Qué les traigo, caballeros?

—Trae una ronda de tu mejor cerveza, guapa —Arafnaen le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha, que pareció indiferente al gesto. Tenía la mirada fija en la larga melena dorada de Elessar, perfectamente peinada, que lanzaba destellos al reflejar la iluminación de la estancia.

—Y un poco de agua, si eres tan amable —añadió Delmond.

  La posadera se dio la vuelta viendo que nadie tenia nada más que añadir y se dirigió a la barra, a preparar las bebidas.

—Espero que su cerveza sea mejor que su carácter —Tordek se removió en su asiento.

—Si no recuerdo mal —Elessar sacó un pergamino doblado de su libro de hechizos y lo desplegó sobre la mesa. Todos pudieron ver las notas que tomó durante la reunión en Undere con quienes les encargaron su actual trabajo. Pese a haber sido garabateadas rápidamente, su caligrafía era estilizada y refinada. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de anotar en Común—, aún nos queda algo de tiempo antes de entrevistarnos con el alcalde. Ese será nuestro punto de partida para este encargo, ¿cierto?

—Así es —Delmond asintió—. Aunque quizá no sería mala idea investigar antes un poco por nuestra cuenta. El ambiente de Tinuviel es... inusualmente apagado.

—Podríamos hablar con los guardias del pueblo —sugirió Tordek, señalando a la otra única mesa ocupada—. Esos de ahí parecen llevar aquí un buen rato. Y si hay alguien que sepa qué pasa en un pueblo, esa es su guardia.

—También podría camelarme a la camarera —una sonrisa juguetona asomó a los labios de Arafnaen—. Si esta es la única posada del pueblo, habrá escuchado muchas conversaciones interesantes.

  Delmond alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, pues la posadera estaba ya de vuelta con una gran bandeja de madera sobre la cuál había tres jarras de espumeante cerveza, un vaso vacío y una botella de agua. La muchacha depositó el contenido de la bandeja en la mesa y se fue sin mediar palabra, ignorando por completo la mejor sonrisa seductora de Arafnaen.

—Buena suerte con eso, mestizo —Delmond le lanzó una diminuta sonrisa.

—¡Puaj! He probado meados de burra que se parecen más a cerveza que esta bebida infecta —Tordek dejó la jarra con un golpe sonoro en la mesa después de darle un buen trago. Se limpió las barbas con la manga y se dejó caer al suelo desde su elevado taburete—. Manos a la obra, pues. Voy a por los guardias. No costará emborracharlos con semejante bazofia.

  El enano se alejó del grupo, jarra de cerveza en mano, y se sentó en la mesa de los soldados del pueblo, que estaban ya algo tocados y, con un choque de jarras y algo de su contenido vertido sobre la mesa, lo recibieron como compañero de borrachera sin pensárselo dos veces.

  Arafnaen hizo lo propio yendo hacia la barra, tras la que ya se encontraba parapetada la posadera, limpiando vasos con un paño desgastado.

  Solos en la mesa, el elfo volvió a sacar su libro de conjuros, guardó de nuevo el papel con las anotaciones del encargo y empezó a estudiar sus conjuros, murmurando para sí y gesticulando levemente de vez en cuando. Delmond miró por la ventana que tenía más cerca, desde la que podía ver la calle y la entrada a la Iglesia. Conforme más tiempo pasaba, más le sorprendía no ver a nadie por la calle. Los niños no jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de las madres, los hombres no volvían de donde quiera que estuvieran trabajando, no había ancianos jugando a cartas en la posada. Las calles de Tinuviel resultaban tan desérticas como el aire que las azotaba.

  Estaba tan perdido en sus reflexiones contemplativas que el golpe de la jarra de Tordek sobre la mesa le sobresaltó. El enano lucía una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos chispeaban felices a juego con su nariz colorada. El humano se contuvo de preguntarle si había bebido demasiado. Era un enano, por supuesto que había bebido demasiado. Por suerte para él, su robusta constitución resistía el alcohol mucho mejor que el resto de razas, por lo que aún conservaba suficiente lucidez para explicarles lo que había descubierto.

—No es mucho lo que les he sacado a los soldados. Ese atajo de mequetrefes no ven con buenos ojos nuestra llegada, ni que Undere nos haya hecho venir —Tordek se alisó las trenzas de la barba, que parecían revueltas después de compartir demasiadas rondas con los guardas—. Se toman como un insulto a su hombría que tengan que venir de fuera a resolver sus problemas.

—No me sorprende —comentó Delmond.

—Lo único que les he podido sonsacar antes de que tuvieran que largarse para empezar su turno es que los hombres del pueblo se empezaron a ir desde que los campos dejaron de ser fértiles, y las mujeres siguen en casa porque no es costumbre en este pueblo que trabajen la tierra —Tordek resopló—. Lo que considero una estupidez. Las mujeres enanas hacen el mismo trabajo que los hombres, por eso somos una raza tan fuerte —si Tordek captó la sonrisa de Elessar, decidió ignorarla—. ¡Sí, señor! Nuestras mujeres aran los campos, trabajan el acero y esculpen la piedra, de ahí su cuerpo duro y turgente.

—El cuerpo de una mujer no debería ser duro, maese enano —Arafnaen había dejado a la posadera en la barra y había regresado con el grupo—. Unas curvas voluptuosas es lo que hace a este mundo girar —dejándose caer sobre su taburete, el mestizo sonreía mientras se mesaba sus largas patillas azabache.

—¿Ha descubierto algo, maese Arafnaen? —preguntó Elessar.

—Venga, chaval, deja la formalidad para los estirados. Estamos entre amigos, ¿sí? —Arafnaen le guiñó un ojo—. Debo decir que al principio ha sido algo seca, pero mi carisma me hace irresistible —Delmond alzó una ceja de nuevo, pero permaneció en silencio—, y al enterarse que hemos venido a resolver los problemas del pueblo se ha vuelto mucho más habladora. La muchacha está harta del pueblo; si no fuera porque los soldados vienen aquí cuando no están trabajando, se habría ido hace mucho. No parece que haya mucha más clientela potencial, todos los hombres se han ido a buscar fortuna a los pueblos vecinos. Por lo que comenta, hace unos siete meses que el pueblo está de capa caída.

—Un pueblo con tierras yermas, sin hombres y con soldados que gastan su dinero en bebida. Qué puede ir mal, ¿verdad? —Delmond acarició el colgante de la Llama de Plata, evaluando posibilidades.

—Sin olvidar la gran alcaldía, que parece ajena al desastre que sacude Tinuviel —apuntó Arafnaen.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto —comentó Elessar, mansamente—, las tierras parecen ser el origen de los problemas. Vayamos a presentar nuestros respetos al alcalde, quizá él pueda arrojar algo de luz a toda esta situación.

  La compañía se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Delmond se quedó rezagado, buscando su saco de monedas para pagar las bebidas antes de irse. Mientras estaba contando el dinero para calcular una buena propina (la posadera la necesitaba), Arafnaen le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te apures, clérigo. Ya me he encargado de pagar el bebercio —el mestizo le guiñó un ojo, socarrón—. Le he dado un par de piezas más. Por la buena compañía, ya sabes.

  Delmond se sacudió la mano de Arafnaen y abandonó la posada con un rictus severo. El mestizo sonrió, satisfecho.

  
  
  


  Habían pasado poco más de una hora en la posada, y las sombras alargadas ofrecían cobijo al incauto transeúnte que se aventurara al exterior. Sin embargo, el pueblo seguía desierto. Elessar miró alrededor al salir de la posada, sus ojos de elfo acostumbrándose más rápido que el resto al cambio de iluminación. Aunque su camino hasta la alcaldía era bien corto, pidió a sus compañeros hacer un rodeo. Había visto en la puerta de una de las casas de la calle que llevaba a la plaza a una anciana sentada en una mecedora, a la sombra, protegida por su fachada. El grupo accedió al capricho del elfo, y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la anciana.

  De rostro arrugado y encorvada por el peso de los años, la anciana parecía haber vivido casi tanto como el elfo. Pese a su visible desgaste, sus manos manejaban con agilidad dos agujas, tejiendo con una gruesa lana roja lo que parecía una larga bufanda. Quizá para alguno de sus nietos.

—Buenas tardes, buena señora —le sonrió afable Elessar—. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

—Pues como cada día, joven. La ciática me está matando, los riñones hoy han decidido dar jarana y este Sol no hace más que dañarme en los ojos. Ah, cuánto ha cambiado Tinuviel desde mi juventud. Quién se lo podría imaginar...

—Entonces, ¿antes no era así?

—Oh, no, joven —la anciana dejó por un momento de tejer y alzó su rostro hacia el elfo—. Tinuviel estaba llena de vida y con un clima excelente. Las calles siempre con trajín, los mercados siempre con mercancía fresca, los niños siempre correteando de un sitio para otro... Mi marido entonces estaba conmigo. Pero ya no. No desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes los hombres trabajaban el campo y volvían a casa para ser atendidos por sus esposas y acostar a sus hijos, pero ahora los hombres no están y las mujeres no salen de casa. Ya no se escuchan niños.

—¿Ha visto pasar gente extraña por el pueblo? —preguntó Arafnaen, acercándose al campo de visión de la anciana. Sin embargo, ella lo miró con palpable desprecio y no le contestó, volviendo su cara hacia el elfo.

—Si las miradas matasen... —susurró Tordek a Delmond.

—No es que no la comprenda —susurró de vuelta el humano.

—Y, dígame, ¿cada día se pone a la sombra a tejer?

—Poco puedo hacer ya a mi avanzada edad, joven. Mis manos no son fuertes, mis rodillas tiemblan, mi espalda se dobla contra mi voluntad. Lo único que me mantiene con vida es mi afición por la lana. Soy una gran tejedora, la mejor de todo Aundair —una sonrisa desdentada aumentó la cantidad de arrugas en su cara.

—Entonces, seguro que sabrá si ha habido más viajeros como nosotros que hayan pasado recientemente por Tinuviel. Este parece un buen lugar para tejer cada tarde.

—Oh, llevas mucha razón, joven. Desde aquí veo todos los que vienen a ver al alcalde. Algunos ha habido, últimamente, sí, joven —la mujer estaba tan centrada en el elfo que no vio cómo el mestizo arrugaba la nariz. Él le había hecho esa misma pregunta, pero ella había preferido ignorarla por prejuicios—. Pero ninguno como vosotros. Todos como él —una mano dejó la aguja y señaló con un dedo arrugado y torcido a Tordek—. Sí, todos como él. Sólo los vi pasar hacia la plaza, siempre a hablar con el alcalde, sus armaduras rompiendo el dulce silencio de la calle. Cuánto ha cambiado Tinuviel desde mi juventud.

—Muchas gracias, buena señora. Que pase buen día.

  La anciana murmuró algo más para sí y volvió a sus labores, moviendo con afán las largas agujas, dando de vez en cuando tirones para liberar más lana del ovillo.

—Hora de ver al alcalde —dijo Tordek.


End file.
